A common type of composite pressure containers consist of an internal fluid tight liner, at least one boss connected thereto for installation of a valve, safety device, or similar connection devices for filling or emptying of the container. On the outside of the liner one or more reinforcement layers are arranged to provide the container with the necessary strength to store fluid under a desired pressure. These types of containers are for instance disclosed in WO00/66939 and WO98/34063 where the reinforcement layer comprises resin coated fibres.